Wonderful Things Come to Those who suffer
by Sachichan16
Summary: Ist fan fic![ONHOLD] please read: After the demise of her village the demon lord onigumo covets her,saved by the majestic dog demon lord, as the years go by, she has to do some saving of her own when it comes to the abandoned hanyou, Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic! I just wanted to make a WAFFY Inukag fic for once! I know all of the ideas are really cliché but I hope you enjoy it anyway, please give your comments and constructive criticism please. WILL BURN IF FLAMES TOUCH BODY! Any way, please enjoy.!

Oh, yeah, I don't own anything inuyasha peoples, you should know this already DUHHHHH!

And here we go

---------------------------------------------------------------

In the times of Japan's Muromachi period, the sengoku Jidai, Many empires and villages that once lived in harmony were now Feuding against one another, all desperate for power and greed. The strongest empires survived while the weaker kingdoms crumbled and withered in the enemy's hands. There was wickedness and so much hatred in the world everywhere. The want for power was consuming for the leaders as they plundered and fought and killed.

The Demons were taking advantage of the weaker human's vulnerability and so they destroyed, slaughtered the helpless, defenseless villages one by one. The demons also gained immense power growing stronger in numbers and more evil than ever before.

Thus, the demons started a tyranny, claming the whole territory of Japan for themselves threatening to kill any humans who dare question their authority. The reign of the humans ends as they are taken into slavery Strong Men dying , women disappearing children living in fright.

However, a drastic change in their reign of glory begins to unfold. Not from an army of fed-up humans but from one of their very own….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the peaceful Japanese country ear shattering screams and clattering of weapons could be heard from miles away. The stench of fresh human blood is fresh in the air and the ground is saturated with death.

"SLICE EVERY LAST HUMAN!" a booming voice is heard above the chorus of screaming Men women and children. Above the screams another chorus of warrior like shouts is heard causing the chorus of screams to increase. The sound of running feet echoes across the hills. Person after person after child after child is falling into death's unforgiving plot Atop the highest hill in the Newly clamed palace, the devil himself, watches the sea of blood turn into a stagnant river of crimson.

The demon lord Onigumo chuckles to himself as he watches the humans fall into the powerful white light

"No. Something is wrong. I do not recognize this power as my own,"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The ground beneath Onigumo begins to Quake as he swiftly moves outside to assess the problem

Onigumo darkened his gaze to find all of his Men Writhing and bellowing in agony from excruciating pain Those who tried to block it were immediately obliterated with their own auras. Where his men once stood , deep never-ending incisions were made into the earth.

Ongumo then did something least expected: he curled his lips into the barest smile.

"Fool, he does not realize that this defeat will foil my larger plans. Everything will turn out just as I have wanted it regardless. All I need is the girl."

And with that thought Onigumo left his men to die on that bloody battlefield, leaving in pursuit of a new born baby girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One lone figure loomed over the death barge every human dead. Every demon dead. The once scream laden countryside was now silent as the grave. A fitting name for it's surroundings.

The destroyer walks through the sea of corpses and stops abruptly

"The sentinels from hell," he muses as he watches slithers of green apparitions clad in chains ready to take the doomed souls to their fate. He puts his hand to his side, brandishing his all healing sword. He crosses the corpse laden path and lifts his sword.

In one crashing moment, a bright beam of light washes over the doomed village and replenishes the gift of life to the people.

He waits, and slowly backs away, seeing the saved begin to stir and regain life once more. Men begin to let themselves up, women slowly rise out of their deadly slumber, and children begin to wail as the cold of death passes out of them and the need of their mother's warmth begins to fill the void.

'It happened so quickly, was it a dream?' that thought runs through every heart. It could be believed; not demon corpse remained on the battlefield although the blood stains remain fresh on the earth the light begins to diminish as the people turn to the west. The sight that meets them is awing:

The back of a tall, majestic figure clad in heavy armor meets their eyes; his Long silver whip of hair lashing behind him in the wind complete with two enormous fluffy tails kept on the broad majestic shoulders of their savior . They could not see the face of the one who brought them back, but to the west, his steely amber eyes looked towards the sunset.

"There is one final task I must pursue," he thought as he sped off with alarming speed towards the infant girl with the eyes of sapphires.

Well what did you think of he opener? I know a little grotesque and angst.y but after the second chap, then we get to the WAFF I promise. Tee hee.

Until next chapter.

Sachianna

Inuyasha: hurry up! When do I get in?

Authoress: after your daddy saves baby Kagome

Kagome: don't worry we'll be there soon enough Inu-chan!

Authoress: you and kagome meet in the third chappie!

Inuyasha: Heh, Heh heh,…(sends kagome evil "you cant escape me" glances)

Kagome: (blushes profusely)

Authoress: You're gonna be little kids ya know…

Inuyasha: NOOOOOO DAMMIT!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. his last good deed

Hidey Ho! Well, I got ONE review WAAAAAH! (nope,just kidding!) Thank u lonely kagome! Here's that next chappie you've been looking for! However, here are some things that might clear up any confusion:

1. I don't go along with the future thing. Kagome lives here in the feudal era.

2. I know Onigumo is a human, but he's a demon for right now…..details later.

3. The story includes inuyasha's father, but his past will be altered for story purposes.

4. NO I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA . IF I DID THIS STORY WOULD BE ANIME ON ADULT SWIM!

On with the story!

CH 1: His Last Good deed

The great dog lord InuTaisho bounded towards the west at amazing speed. His movements so fast that the setting sun could not keep up with his pace.

"My energy is wearing thin, although, I have enough strength for this. It must be done. I will not let him win.

This last task that the great dog lord involved a little girl that has yet to crawl. The small child was blessed with a gift that would bless and curse her in due time. The Shikon Jewel. This jewel was entrusted to the babe before she was born by the head priestess herself. It was a precious jewel whose powers could be used for Good or evil, depending on the soul of it's owner. The girl's soul was one of the purest ever born and that is what led to the priestess's decision.

Yet, the Jewel was endangered as well as the child and InuTaisho would not allow this to happen.

"Onigumo, this hour will be your last.

A Booming thunderclap shook the tiny hut as Onigumo swiftly approached. He could hear the baby that held his destiny crying from fear. But that child would have much more to fear when he walked through the door.

Onigumo made his way to the deserted hut, the cries form the abandoned child growing louder and louder as he approached. He entered the dismal dwelling and averted his eyes to a bunch of blankets

"And here she is…"

Onigumo swiftly snatched the bundle of blankets away form the wooden floor to reveal a crying baby girl. Her delicate face was tear strained and dirty. The little swig of hair she did possess was matted down to her hair, messy form the blankets. The cries died down now. Somehow she knew someone else was in the room! She stirred and started to open her cerulean orbs.

As soon as the babe laid eyes on the man in front of her, a piercing scorching pain began to slice its way across his chest .

"ARRRRRRGH! WHAT IS THIS PAIN ?" Onigumo let out an ear shattering roar, holding his chest from the pain. In a second atempt, he reached out toward the child only to be greeted with another jolt of pain soaring form his hand through his arm directly towards his heart.

" AHHH! You dammed abomination! Nothing will stop me from having you and that Jewel!"

Onigumo raised his sword up to strike the child.

"Hmm, the jewel is on her right side," he smirked as he got ready to aim. To his surprise, the baby laughed and cooed at Onigumo thinking that his sword was a new toy that he had brought to entertain her. So in her misguided delight, she reached for the shiny sharp object.

"Kagome, how quickly you reach for your death so, I shall not delay you any longer." he said with with an evil chuckle. He raised his sword for the final blow…

However, the blow that he was expecting never came.

In a rush of powerful wind and immense energy ,the whole hut diminished to nothing but a pile of sticks the force blew baby kagome away only to be caught by the (dashing, handsome, gorgeous,……) InuTaisho.

"Onigumo, did you really believe that attaining the Shikon Jewel would be as easy as killing a human baby? You are truly ignorant." He boomed in a voice that demanded authority.

"Inutaisho, why are you worrying yourself, I wasn't going to _kill _the girl, I was merely going to gauge the jewel out of her body and keep her a prisoner in my castle until she is old enough to be mated. However, you have intruded into my plans again, and for that I have no choice but to kill you by my sword.

And this time, I shall not miss!"

Onigumo brandished his Sword and came charging towards Inutaisho. However Inutaisho lazily stepped out if the way as if the threat of death was nothing at all. He brandished his own sword . Energy shot out from all sides as if they were massive tornadoes headed straight for onigumo.

"BAKRYU-HA! (spelling please?) He roared above all the commotion wiping out Onigumo in one blow.

"INUTAISHO! YOU WILL PAY! HOW DARE YOU TURN SAVIOR TO THOSE DIGUSTING HUMAN CREATURES!" Onigumo shouted between coughs of crimson blood. "YOUR FAMILY WILL PAY AND THE SHIKON JEWEL WILL BE MINE!"

With that last statement, Onigumo disintegrated into the wind along with the remainder of the demolished hut. Once the wind died down, he uncovered the baby form her temporarily fluffy shield. The child looked up at him with big sparkly eyes.

"Little one, you are extremely brave to have lived through that . But then that is what I would expect from the miko handpicked by Kikyo herself." The baby blinked and smiled at him as if she knew what he was saying.

He gave the child a brief smile and turned his gaze further west.

"She will stay in my village until it is time,"

And with those last words he set off towards his Castle, towards the birth of night.

Hey! Hope you liked chap2! Chap 3 should be up and running soon, but I'll be busy. I'M GOING TO AWA!(anime weekend Atlanta) It's a huge convention! Wheee! I can't wait!

The third chappie will start to introduce inuyasha and a slightly older kagome!

Until then,

Sachichan16

Please oh please review! I need feed back please. (P.S I SUCK at battle scenes. I apologize to you!

Inuyasha: GIT ME IN THE STORY! GIT ME IN THE STORY!

Authoress: hold your puppies……

Inuyasha: your joke sucked eggs.

Authoress: I know, I know, (slumps away in shame… sob)


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

IMPORANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Because I no longer will have Microsoft word on my computer, I will have to put WONDERFUL THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO SUFFER ON HOLD! I did not abandon the story, but Microsoft works cannot be uploaded to FfNet. I tried to upload my third chapter, but it erased everything! (SOB SOB WEEP WEEP,)

I totally apologize GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI!

However, I will try to write the occasional oneshot to keep my 4 READERS appeased.

Thank you for your understanding!

Sachichan16


End file.
